A Break to Remember
by ophiliakhaos
Summary: Promising her parents to bring home a boyfriend during summer break Kagome finds her self in a bind. She doesn't have a boyfriend. Thanks to her lovely friend Sango, that problem soon gets solved, with the help of a male escort InuYasha. Can they make it through two weeks no incident? or will things go horribly wrong? Kagome wanted excitement. Well she got it. (Mature scenes.){AU}


**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the rights to InuYasha. I don't make a profit.**

 **AN:** **So back with yet another story. Currently cycling through 5 stories so I know some people think I'm a nut job for this. The idea came to me and I had to try it out. I hope you enjoy, and please review letting me know what you think!**

 _Summary:_

 _She wanted to get through summer break with her family without any issues. Fearing their daughter would stay a virgin forever never granting them grandchildren, Kagome's parent resorted to begging her to introduce the man of her dreams she's been gushing over. Promising her mother she would bring her boyfriend seemed easy enough. Except for one little thing. Kagome failed to mention the man she has been bragging about for months…doesn't even exist._

 _Panicked and stressed Kagome is left with the mission of finding a suitable man to bring home to mom._ _What had once been offered as a joke soon becomes reality, and her only option thanks to one of her closest friends. Kagome soon finds herself with her problem solved._

 _Tall, muscular, tattooed and an all-around hunk, InuYasha came roaring into her life straddled over a purring motorcycle. A man who knows how to please any and all women, InuYasha isn't use to being turned down, let alone flat out rejected. Finding stuffy Kagome a challenge, InuYasha happily accepts Sango's money and a chance to show Kagome a fun ride._

 _He was everything any women would ever want, just one slight catch._

 _This bad boy biker, happens to be a male escort._

 _Out of options and time, Kagome bites the bullet. Two weeks with an escort can't be too bad. Right?_

 _She was a simple college student, he a male escort. Brought together under weird circumstances both Kagome and InuYasha learn that no matter how different their lives may be, what's inside of them is all the same. And what bonds everyone is simple._

 _Love._

" **A break to remember."**

 **Chapter 1: A night to remember.**

Prologue:

I was beginning to hate summer, with each passing second.

"I don't understand how you got here Kagome!" my mother looked down at me with a look of sorrow scorching her eyes.

Arms crossed tightly over her chest she remained motionless, she had been screaming at me for what seemed like twenty minutes now.

I stood arms just as tightly crossed over my chest. The rage was boiling inside of me. I hated everyone in this room at this moment. They didn't understand, they didn't even want to try and understand my side. If they had just seen him through my eyes.

"I'm just glad Kouga came to tell me-tell me about that, that-," flustered she stuttered around the words she wanted to say. Her arms waved around, as if trying to grasp the correct words.

"That what?" finally meeting her gaze I found my strength to no longer feel ashamed.

I knew what she was going to say. The moment she said those words I'd tear out of here as fast as Inu had. She didn't know him like I did. She didn't get to ruin what I had in my mind of him.

"That- _whore_."

My hands balled into fist at my side as I glared daggers at my mother. Licking my lips I shook my head from side to side. "You don't get to call him that."

"Well he is a whore! How much did he charge you for this week in sin?!"

"Shut up…" My words were a steady even whisper. I doubted she even heard me. I was trying to keep rein of the anger I felt boiling in me. If she went on, I don't know how much longer I'd be able to contain this.

She continued her barrage of insults, my words going unnoticed. "Oh where did I go wrong? I should have never asked you to bring a boyfriend home. This is my fault that that _thing_ corrupted you."

"I said…shut up…"

"What would your father think? God rest his soul, if he saw his only daughter with a street walker. What do the neighbors think? Oh god I don't know how I'm going to go on after-"

"I said SHUT UP!" I finally had it. Losing my control I felt my legs moving, the rage covering my eyes in a hazy red.

Startled eyes looked up at me. Her aging face narrowed, tightening at the eyes. "Excuse me?"

Ignoring her I felt my body moving towards her, as if I were being pulled with strings. My eyes locked onto her neck and I knew what I was exactly going to do. I wasn't going to let her for one minute speak about him like he was nothing. He was something to me damn it! I'd strangle the respect out of her.

Her eyes widened as she saw my true intentions, backing as far as she could I watched with amusement as she stumbled over a chair knocking a table over in the process. Scurrying across the floor in fear, she stopped as her back banged against a wall.

Knowing she was going nowhere I didn't bother hurrying my pace. I made it to her in a few strides. Straddling her waist I saw the fear cover her face. Good, she deserved all the fear she could handle for the things she said about him.

Before I could wrap my hands around that neck I felt a strong arms heft me up. Feet leaving the floor I looked around to see Kouga's worried face near my own. His face sparked an even deeper anger. It was his fault this had happened. If he had just kept his mouth shut! Growling I kicked and punched at his arms and legs.

Trying to break free from his grasp so I could continue what I meant to do. "Let me go!"

"No Kagome. You can't do this."

"The hell I can't! " Kicking harder I managed one hard kick to his calf, grunting in pain he lost ahold of me, allowing me to get loose.

"Kagome don't do anything stupid!" With pleading blue eyes I watched from above at the one person I had trusted over all. He had broken that by telling my mom, my family the truth of Inu. He hadn't known him like me. If he had just believed me when I told him he wasn't what he thought he was…

Clearing my mind I pegged him with an equally nasty look. "You're next Kouga, you're not getting out of this easy either. "

Storming past him I made my way back to my mother, cowering in a corner she stared up as I approached. "This was for your own good!"

"My own good? What the hell do you know what's good for me? You didn't even know him!"

"I knew what he was…and no good comes from that. He would have dragged you down!"

"You're wrong!" Watching as she flinched at my shrill scream made me jump back. What was I doing? What had made me so venomous all of a sudden? Beating and berating my mother up would feel great, but it wouldn't bring him back. Would it?

Voice softer I glanced around the room, Kouga was slowly standing once more, my mother remained hunched in the corner. "You we're wrong…"

I turned to walk away, I needed out of here. Walking past my mother she remained silent. She didn't reach for me, or even call out to try to stop me, she just let me go. This for the moment was over.

Slamming my hands against the screen door I stormed out the opening. Breathing heavily, I stumbled down the stairs heading straight for the cement walkway. I didn't know where I was heading all I knew was I needed the hell out of here.

Thoughts of InuYasha washed over me the moment I hit the door. His voice purred in my mind, thinking of all the things he said had me missing him. I missed his tender rare moments, the compliments, and praise. Hell I even missed the mean spirited words. The way he would made snide remarks, or even the occasional sexual comments.

Something in my chest started to ache, tears burning the back of my eyes at all I remembered. The memory of the cologne he wore, the spiced wood smell still clung to the inside of my nose. I had hated that smell, but now it was something I cherished.

I could remember the way his calloused hands felt as they stroked along my smooth cheek as he smiled down at me telling me how beautiful I was to him.

Yet I remember the bad most of all. How his eyes had looked so hurt from the words my family said, the look on his face when he turned to me to say something. And all I had did was remained silent. My silence is what did it, it's what made him leave. I had pretty much let my family degrade him.

I should have spoken up. I should have gotten the courage he showed me.

If only he had waited for me. I would have told him I didn't feel what they had. I wasn't ashamed of his past or present. I just wanted a future with him.

"Kagome-"The sound of Kouga made me snap my head around, sadness turned to anger as I looked at my former best friend. He cautiously opened the door, stepping onto the porch I had just been on a few seconds ago. "Kagome I didn't mean for it all-"

"For what?"

"I didn't think it would go like this."

"What did you expect Kouga?" I stared dumbfounded at him. How did he not know how this all would end? He knew, he knew how they would react. He had been in my life since I was a baby. He knew my family just as well as I did.

"I thought. I thought you would see what he was."

"What he was? I did see him. He was a person, a good person. You didn't know him, but you were sure to destroy anything I had with him."

"I didn't see it like that."

"How did you then?"

"You don't see it do you? Kagome I…"

Shaking my head, he stopped. "Don't Kouga. Not now. Not after what you did." I held my hand up silencing him. I didn't need to hear what I already knew. Hearing those words from him would only damage things further. He nodded lowering his gaze stopping from finishing his words.

"I'm sorry….I didn't want to end up hurting you. I did what I thought I had to do. "He turned once finishing his words. I watched as he backed into the home of my mother's.

I clung to the anger I felt a little longer. If I held onto it long enough maybe it would make this all the better to deal with. If not for him, I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have gotten drilled, I wouldn't have had InuYasha leave in a hot fuss, and I wouldn't be made to feel like scum of the earth.

Ok, so he couldn't take all the blame. I was just mad he had talked before I had the chance to ease everyone into it. I was at fault just as everyone else. If I had just told the truth from the beginning maybe things would have played out differently.

Turning from the house I had known as home for twenty three years I looked into nothing. Staring blankly at the sky I was at a loss for what to do. How did things happen like this?

I knew how, I just didn't want to admit it. I had let things get this out of hand.

If you would have told me a month ago, that I'd be spending spring break with my family, using a male prostitute as my pretend boyfriend, I'd have told you how crazy you were. Now? Now I didn't know what to think. I was the crazy one in reality. I had actually agreed to a friend's crazy plan and brought this…'escort" as he likes to be called, to be my boyfriend for the week.

I knew it was a bad idea. I knew bringing this sex crazed maniac would end up blowing in my face. What I didn't expect however was how he would change the course of my life forever. This one meeting, this one man, changed me forever.

And that made this all the worse. I had hurt the one kindest person I've ever met. The one person who showed me life outside of my dorm. He had showed me there was a life outside of being a recluse. And I had hurt him, that's what ate at me.

I had to find him, and I had to make it all right again. I had to show InuYasha how much I really cared.

I'm getting ahead of myself though. Let's start at the beginning…

 _ **Two weeks before:**_

Biting back the bitter moan that was forming in the back of my throat, I bite down on my tongue, letting the pain stop me from making Sango any angrier.

We stood in our small dorm room shredding through Sango's closet attempting to find me a decently sexy yet tasteful outfit to wear tonight. So far we were batting a big fat 0. Partially my fault since I kept shooting down everything she pulled out.

You'd think as a fashion major I'd be more excited about the devouring of designer clothes. That's a big fat nope. Sometimes I wondered why I even choose this major.

Alright I did it more for Sango, we had been friends forever. Since we were kids it was always her me and Kouga. She was there for the good, and the bad.

I did everything with this women. We were two peas in a pod. We wanted to go to the same school, have the same dorm, and have the same Career. Like any other best friend, right?

So we did. We applied for any and all schools in the Denver area. And luckily we both got into the art institute. Not being an artist make-up and anything related to special affects was out of the question.

So I choose fashion. The last thing I should have done. I was horrible at it, I couldn't tell you the difference between cashmere and silk. I should have gone with what I really wanted.

Food Journalist. Combining my two loves traveling and food. I always wanted to travel around the world, seeing new places meeting new people. Living a different people's culture. Trying all their foods.

Just a dream though, I had to think reasonable, more like affordable.

I came back to reality, remembering where I was, and what was in my hand. I suppressed another groan.

I didn't even want to dress up, I was being forced into this by Sango. She had the bright idea that we all went out for our last time being together till next semester. I'd have been perfectly with a night in, but not my friends. No they wanted to drag me to hell knows where.

"Try this one on."

Reaching my hand up I caught the garment my friend had chucked at me. Ditching the one that was in my hands I unfurled the new one. Doubt showing on my face I looked up at her deepen scowl.

We had been at this all day. I was practically through her entire wardrobe, which now lay at our feet.

"Sango! No that has holes in it!"

"Yea, it's how it was made."

I looked down fear crossing my mind at the tiny piece of fabric I held in my hand. This, thing, was supposed to be a dress. For who I didn't know, all I knew was I wasn't going to even attempt wiggling my ass in it.

"I'll look like I went to stripper-R-Us for this damn thing! I might as well climb on a table and ask for tips"

"That's the point." Shaking her head she gave me a pathetic look. "You're utterly hopeless. "Like I was the hopeless one. Here she was trying to make me look like striperella, and I was the hopeless one.

"Nope! That's it I'm not going!"

"Please, stop being such a prude." Turning back to her closet she continued her search for the perfect outfit. I hope at least this round it had less holes and more fabric.

Looking in the mirror, then down to all the skimpy dresses I started to feel a bit guilty. Sango as my best friend was just trying to help me. She wanted me to go out and have a fun time.

I was just such an introvert that things like bars, and people made me nervous. Add a sexy outfit that was sure to attract attention, and not the good kind. That didn't help matters.

"I'm not a prude." Her words still ringing in my ears had stung a bit.

"You are a prude, and that's why I love you."

"Why am I doing this?"

"Because," Leaving the comfort of her closet, Sango walked towards me. Leaning her head on my shoulder she smiled at me in the mirror. "You are a 23 year old college virgin. You spent the past three years with your nose in the books. You haven't had any real fun. And god damnit I'm taking my best friend out tonight to have fun!"

"But-"

"No buts, put on this skimpy outfit, cheer the fuck up. And have fun for once!" Thrusting a deep blue skinny dress into my hands she walked off to scavenge in her closet once more.

Holding the dress up to my chest I looked at myself in the mirror again. I didn't hate or love it. It wasn't too bad, but it also wasn't my taste. Biting the bullet I shrugged off my own flowy sundress, and shimmed my way into the vice grip before me.

It was short, a hot pink color, which was surely to make me look like a fool. What looked like black straps crisscrossed all around the dress making a funky, but interesting pattern. It looked damn near bondage wear, but at least it didn't have holes. Hell it covered most my chest.

I hated to admit it but I looked nice, the dress hit every curve in the right places. The hot pink didn't make me look like a giant crayon either. Sighing I knew I had been defeated. I'd wear this fat sucker, go to a bar, and have fun with my friends.

I couldn't live the rest of my life being known as Kagome the prude, it was bad enough I was Kagome the twenty three year old virgin.

"I'll wear this one."

"Perfect!" Excitement lacing her voice, Sango bounded back over. A pair of black pumps in one hand, and a mini leather jacket in the other. Thrusting them into my hands she gently patted my butt and shoved me towards the door.

Looking down at them my eyes grew wide. I didn't sign up for heels. I'd be lucky if I came away tonight without breaking my neck.

Opening my mouth to protest I stopped at the look Sango shot at me. Quickly closing my mouth I edge my way towards our door, leaving Sango to clean this mess up.

"That's my girl, go get dress. Come back in a hurry so I can do your makeup and hair before the boys get here. I 'ma make you look so drop dead hot Kouga will be drooling."

"Ewe, he's like a brother." I turned my nose up at the thought. I had known Kouga since I was a kid. He was like a brother, he was always there when I needed him and always a fierce protector. He was a good reason why I was still a virgin, any guy who had tried to date me had to go through him.

None had made past his harsh selection. I wasn't mad, I knew he was only trying to keep me safe. I appreciated it. Sooner or later though something was going to give. Still I was more than sure he felt the same way about me.

"A hot brother who wants a piece of hot Kagome ass."

"Please stop." Hand on the knob I started turning, was due time to get away from this train wreck.

"It's true. Do you not see the way he looks at you?"

"No." Which was true. Kind of. I did catch him staring at me from time to time, but I never thought much of it. Was Sango right? Did Kouga like me like me? Shaking my head I pushed that thought away. No, Kouga would have told me.

Waxing towards Sango I yanked the door open, "Goodbye Sango."

"You should just let him pop your cherry already. Get it over with."

Oh god. "We are so done here!"

Running out I was followed by her cackles. She was horrible. So damn horrible. God did I love her though.

…

…

"There done." Sango stood back to marvel at what she created. I had been sitting in this chair for what seemed like hours. Looking through the window of our dorm I saw the sun was making its way down. We had been here a while.

"Can I look now?" I couldn't contain the excitement, I was genuinely excited to see what she had done. I was either going to look like a prostitute, or a half way decent person.

"Yea here." Holding out a mirror with a look of satisfaction, I could only help it was good. Fingers crossed.

Grabbing the mirror from her grasp I brought it up. Seeing who stared back at me in the reflection had me startled. This wasn't me. Was it?

All I could mutter was a simple, "Wow."

"I'll take that as a thank you."

"This is crazy, I look-I look-,"

"Smoking hot?"

"Sure?" Studying myself more I began to fully appreciate what my best friend had just done, women had skills with make-up. I hope so since that's what she was majoring besides business here.

It was like an ugly duckling transformation. My eyes seemed bigger, eye lashed longer and fuller. The dark red of my lips looked plumper and kissable. The shades around my eyes were dark and smoky, bringing out the brown in my eyes making them seem like a honey brown instead of a normal dull brown.

I looked like a totally different person. I felt like a different person. This was a confidence booster, and I found myself growing more excited about going out tonight.

Sex Kitten Kagome, meow!

"I'm going to have to beat the boys off you with a stick. Kouga's not going to know what to do-."

"Sango…" I gave her a warning look. I wasn't going to do this again. If she continued to push I would stay home and let her deal with the boys. I didn't need her ruining the image of Kouga I had in my mind.

"I'm just saying…If you let him slip it in once…"

Please don't start that again."

Shaking her head Sango sauntered over to her bed to sit. Pouting she picked her phone up, the screen lighting up and highlighting her face as she began to text away.

She looked beautiful as always. Make up flawless, her long brown hair lay in a cascade wave around her shoulders reaching to her hips. She could put any and all women to shame.

The five inch stilettos she steadily tapped against the floor made her legs look even longer and made me cringe. Those were neck breaking heels. She had forced me into these pumps I had on now, and that scared me. I was going to look like a drunk giraffe in these things tonight.

How any women walked on more than three inches amazed me. I honestly would prefer the ground, give me flats any day. Not fashionable I know, but at least my neck would remain intact.

Raising my eyes in amazement as she managed to not show her goodies, I'd have flashed the whole world by now. The red sheath dress she wore was smaller and shorter than the one I wore. I was more than positive one wrong step or sit, everyone would know if she went commando or not.

Sango had years of practice. She knew how to walk and sit. Women was a damn super model in that get up.

 _ **Bang bang bang**_

The banging of the door, and muffled voices snapped my head towards the door. The boys were here already?

I stared at the door for a few. Unable to move. I didn't know if I were ready for people to see me like this. Especially Kouga. What if Sango was right? What is Kouga had the hot's for me?

"You getting it or am I?"

"Uh?"

"Oh geeze women." Huffing Sango stood up, stomping a path to the door she yanked it open.

"Hey good looking." Miroku's eyes openly roamed her curvy body, giving her an appreciative smile I watched as his eyes sparkled with mischief. Only lord knows what was running through his mind as he stared at his girlfriend.

"You're late."

"Sorry Hun, Kouga kept me waiting. He wanted to look good for-"

"Shut it Miroku."

I watched from my seat as Miroku smiled over at a guilty looking Kouga. They both had gone causal. Tight v neck shirts, and denim jeans. Kouga had at least attempted layers.

A leather jacket hung off his arms making him look awkward. He wasn't the type to wear leather, I'd only assumed Miroku had a hand at helping him get ready. Probably trying to make him look like a bad boy.

"You look nice Kouga. Going to catch all the girls tonight huh?"

Blushing he shook his head, looking away from Sango he shrugged his massive shoulders. "This was all your boyfriend's doing."

"You didn't really protest. Did you? If I remember correctly you were trying to impress someone." He glanced into the room as if looking for someone, landing on me, eyes growing wide he let a low whistle out. "Speak of the devil."

"Kagome?!" Kouga looked just as shocked at my appearance.

"Uh, yea." Finding a flush creep onto my cheeks I stood. Wobbling for a second I gained my balance. Walking to stand beside Sango I managed not to fall flat on my face. Smiling in triumph I gave a small weak wave. "Hey guys."

"You look-you look-"

"Hot. " Fending off a smack from Sango, Miroku looked at her angry hot gaze with puzzlement. "Owch! What?"

Ignoring him Sango smiled at me, patting my leather clad shoulder gently." I did a good job didn't I?"

"Yea you did. I er mean year, you look amazing Kagome." His eyes remained on me, I felt a sudden urge to back away. The look he gave me wasn't that of a brother, but that of a man who saw a women who he was interested in more than friends.

I bite my lip, please don't let Sango be right. Kouga don't ruin our friendship by being a leech man.

Nodding I kept my gaze elsewhere. "Thanks Kouga."

Sensing the growing tension Sango pushed the boys further into the hall. Grabbing my hand she dragged me along outside. "Guys ready? Want to get there before next semester."

"Oh right, ready Kagome?" Kouga's eyes stayed on me. I felt his eyes burn a hole into me as he looked me up and down.

Breathing deeply I nodded. Everyone took that as the go ahead, as they started the long march down the stairs.

Everything would be fine. This was just the first time he seen me dressed up and with makeup. He was just shocked. Yea, everything would be normal again tomorrow. Our friendship wouldn't turn awkward. I hoped.

…

…

The music in the club was throbbing through the speakers. A low heavy beat boomed around us. I felt the urge to wiggle my hips in my seat, not wanting to embarrass myself and not being that drunk I resisted the urge.

Looking out at the sea of people on the lower floor, I watched amazed as women danced as if their life's depended on it. Hips gyrating, men grinding on women, I felt over whelmed. I wasn't going down there anytime soon.

Something caught the corner of my eye. Turning I saw two people embracing near the bathrooms. Normal enough.

The man towered over the shorter women before him. His face was angular and sharp, but attractive. His eyes dark and full of a dark need of some kind. He had an edge of danger to that gleam that sparked in those crystal peepers. Black hair hung to his waist, flowing loose and around his shoulders. Looking at his arms I was marveled at the Tattoos that danced along the exposed flesh of his well-defined arms.

He had bad boy written all over him. I was sure he could make any women in here cream.

I wasn't too far off, I saw nearby women glancing at him every so often, as if trying to catch his gaze. His eyes however were only for the one before him. His hands resting on her hips I watched as she cooed at him. Normal couple I guess. Why couldn't I turn a way though?

I continued to watch as they got closer, the women remarkable older then the man stroked her hands down his chest. All the way up here I could tell he was ripped.

She leaned in whispering in his ears, face not able to see his I watched as disgust played along his features. The moment the women pulled back he was all smiles, like a switch being flicked he was a different person.

I watched as they continued to exchange nicety's, then what I saw next had my eyes wide. Pulling something from her purse she palmed it in the man's hand. Smiling once more he took her by the waist, leading her towards the bathrooms.

Did I just witness a drug deal? Would make sense, what would a hot stud like him want with grandma?

Shaking my head I turned to look at my friends. They hadn't notice anything that just happened, they were all too consumed in themselves at the moment. The alcohol I had consumed flowed through me, making me feel good.

I felt amazing and loose. I had maybe a few to many drinks in my system. Least wasn't being a lump on a log. Or something like that.

I smiled over at Sango, who was curled nestled in Miroku's lack. This was a rare second where the two hadn't been face sucking.

Kouga sat next to me, with what looked like a pout on his lips. Since we got here his mood had changed. I didn't know what was eating at him, and I didn't need to worry about it. I was drunk, and dwelling on the what if's of Kouga wasn't going to help.

Miroku whispered gently into Sango's ear, making her giggle and nod her head. Turning to us they stood hand in hand.

"We're going to go dance a bit. You two going to be alright?"

"Yea."

I looked at Kouga who only nodded, remaining silent.

"Ok." Giving me an apologetic glance, I shrugged. I didn't know what was up myself. "Be back in a few."

Miroku dragged away a laughing Sango, leaving me alone with a silent Kouga.

Sitting in a suffocating silence I tried to think of something to say. The Kouga I knew wasn't here, this Kouga was different. Since coming to our dorm room tonight he had been acting weird.

Sango had to be right. And god this was even more awkward.

"Sorry I'm being so anti-social."

I took a deep breath. Turning to him I smiled, "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." His tone said different.

"Then why you being a pouty polly?"

Laughing he gently shook his head. "I don't even know where to start."

I remained silent. I didn't know how to approach this. Kouga was one of my best friend's, he was like a brother. Time's like this right now. I didn't know what to say. He was hiding something, and I feared I knew what that something was.

I couldn't deal with that something right now.

"The thing is…"

Oh god.

"I been trying to figure a way to tell you something. " Eyes serious I saw him draw closer. "Kagome we've know each other how long?"

Shit. "Since we were kids."

"Yea, so you know me better than anyone. Right?"

"Sure?"

"So if I told you something. Something deep, you promise won't to run screaming for the hills?"

"Kouga…what are you getting at?"

"Well, I wanted to know- what I'm trying to say is do you think me an-"

I felt panic rising in me. I couldn't do this, I couldn't hear him say anything. Standing up I interrupted him. Leg banging into the table a drink spilled. Not caring I zoomed from round the table. "I'm sorry Kouga I'll be right back!" Running like a coward I felt bad.

I didn't want to hurt Kouga at the same time tough. This night was turning out to be an awkward mess. Thank god summer break was right around the corner. A break would be good, might give Kouga time to realize what a fool he was acting.

He didn't really like me. He couldn't. I was just one of the closet girls to him. Yea, that's right it'll blow over.

Making it down the stairs I walked towards the bathrooms, maybe I could hid out there till we had to go. Double checking to see if I had my phone I bee lined towards the rest rooms.

Hiding like a coward wasn't the best thing, but beat making a fool of Kouga.

….

….

I stumbled my way to the bathroom avoiding an awkward moment with Kouga. I felt slightly bad for ditching him, but I wasn't ready for that heavy a conversation. That was not a bullet I was willing to take.

I made it to the door ready to open it, when it swung inwards. Stunned I stood there as I watched a women I didn't recognize exit pulling her too short dress down. Smiling at me she winked.

Patting me gently on the arm she leaned in to whisper, "He's worth every penny." Remembering the same women from a few minutes ago from my peeping I felt my mouth grow dry. Shit. I forgot about here and the hot guy.

Smile still on her face she walked away, disappearing into the crowed of gyrating people.

"Excuse me?" Calling after her was useless, I know. Still didn't stop me from trying.

"You my next one?"

Spinning around my eyes widened as I met face to face to tattoo man. He was bigger than I thought. Up close I saw the muscles bulging under the tight tank he wore.

The tattoo's that coved his arms up closer were more interesting. From wrist to where his shit ended he was covered, blues, reds, pinks, and oranges were splashed a crossed the fleshy canvas.

"Hello?"

Licking my lips I turned back to his face, shaking my head, "Uh huh?"

Rolling his eyes he scoffed. "If you're not here for fun. Don't waste my time."

"Fun?" I sounded like a simple minded person at this moment in time. I was just confused. What 'fun' was he offering? Then it hit me. The women earlier, then this one saying 'worth every penny', oh dear god he was a male hooker!

I snorted, pushing past him I threw over my shoulder one parting comment, "Not with someone else's vagina."

I felt a massive hand wrap around my arm, pulling me back and whirling me around I felt my face pale as he stared down with angry eyes. Calming himself the anger leaked away, only leaving behind a snarled smile. "I'd call you a cunt, but I'm pretty sure you lack depth and warmth."

"You have LDS don't you?" I felt the liquor and anger give me confidence. It wasn't like me to openly have a cat fight with someone. Let alone a man bigger them me and in the sex industry. Please don't let me regret this in the morning.

"LDS?" Puzzled his grip let go, arms crossing over his face he watched me.

"Yea, little dick syndrome. Dick is so small to over compensate for it you make fights with small women? Daddy issue's maybe? Weren't hugged enough as a kid?"

His eyes heated, I for a moment though he would reach out to strike me. Instead I was assaulted with a hail of laughter. Throwing his head back, he laughed harder.

I glanced nervously around him. Nobody was paying attention to us, no one seem to think what was happening here was that big an issue. Hope to god I didn't end up getting dragged into a dirty bathroom and raped by this macho savage.

Looking back at me after a few seconds of laughter a real smile played along his lips. "That was a good one, for that I'll give you a freebie."

Disgusted I jabbed a finger in his broad hard chest. Resisting the urge to marvel at his well chiseled chest I continued to let him have it."I am not nearly as desperate enough to even think about that notion. Barking up the wrong tree buddy."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

"Hm to bad, you looked like you would have been a fun ride."

Feeling my anger get the best of me I felt my hand rear back. I was in mid smack when I felt a strong arm grip me. "Kagome the hell are you doing?!"

Cursing the timing I kept my eyes on the smiling man whore. "Nothing."

"Nothing huh? Slapping strangers is nothing?"

"Were not really strangers. New found friends more like it. "The black haired man smiled down at Kouga, Then winked playfully at me.

Setting me off I jumped in Kouga's arms, trying to break free so I could tear his eyes out." I would never-!"

"Kagome come on. Let's get you home." Dragging me away Kouga tried to edge us out and away from the asshole I wanted to tear a new one.

"I'm fine!" Yanking my hand free I began to march back to the now laughing douche. People were starting to watch us, wondering what was happening.

"Yea _Kagome_ you should really go home." Arms crossed he stood away from the wall he was leaning against. He waited patiently for me to reach him.

Feeling arms wrap around my waist I was hoisted in the air. Kouga had caught me before I had reached the black haired asshole.

I raised my hand as Kouga tried his best to part the crowd to get us out of there. Flicking him off I enjoyed the humor leaving his face "Fuck you!"

"I tried remember?"

Kouga spun in a flash, making me dizzy from the motion. "Who the hell are you anyways?"

"No one you need to know." I couldn't see his face from when Kouga spun me around. His voice held a edge of something. Regret?

"Whatever." Letting it go Kouga knew when to let things go. Shifting me higher on his shoulder I felt his hand gently pat my butt. "Kagome, come on were leaving."

"I just want to-!"

"No let's go."

I watched as the bad boy from my nightmares grow smaller and smaller while Kouga carried me away. I stopped trying to fight and just let my friend carry me away. Most likely for the best. I didn't need to start a bar fight. Although, I wouldn't be known as a prude. Who starts bar fights and not become awesome?

…

….

We were back at my dorm, Kouga had thrown us in his tiny car and insisted on driving me back here.

The car ride had been silent and awkward. I kept fearing he would bring the convocation from the bar up. I lucked out, he hadn't uttered a word. Till we got to my door.

"Thanks' Kouga for the ride. And pulling me away from Mr. Bad ass."

Leaning against my door He prevented me from opening it. Trying to not lose my patience's I counted to ten and smiled.

"Wouldn't peg you for bar fights'."

"Wasn't really s fight. He just made me angry." Trying to shoulder him out of the way I managed to make him move behind me. Thrusting my key in the lock I shoved my door open. Turning I smiled once more.

"Noted: stay on your good side." His hand caressed my shoulder, in more of a friend way.

I saw where this was going and I had to put an end to it. As nicely as I could I tried to tell him in not so many words what I felt.

"Still thanks. You're an awesome friend." Putting more emphasis on the friend part I watched as his face deflated.

"Yea. Right. Well. Take it easy. I'll see you around." Dropping his hand he backed up, waving he turned walking away. A look of defeat on his face.

I cursed gently to myself, I had hurt him regardless. I only hopped he got over it soon. Maybe now we could get back to being friends. He was a great guy, just not the one for me. Tonight was a night from hell.

Slamming my door I looked over to see an empty Sango bed. Either she was still out, or at the boys dorm. I hope she at least had her key if she came back.

Walking to my closet I threw out an oversized shirt, kicking the heels of hell off, and shimming out of the dress from the same pits I threw the shirt on. Crawling into my bed I sighed. My familiar comfy bed greeted me with open arms and promises of sweet dreams.

This is where I should have been the entire time. No more bars would be in my future. Bars and clubs were out for a while. All too much for simple Kagome.

Sleep pulled at me, exhaustion running through me. I sighed in content, this day was over. I never had to think about it again. Tomorrow would be a new day, a better day. This will look up. Please?


End file.
